Ice Cream and Mistakes
by PrincessDOOM
Summary: Hey fam, this is just a quick one-shot, though it may become a group if them if you all like it! Rose and Dimitri are having ice cream, and things get tense.
1. chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is just a one-shot starting sometime after Rose and Dimitri get back together once he's not strigoi anymore. Enjoy and review!**

R pov-

I glance at him over my melting chocolate ice cream. He still isn't eating, just poking at his mint chocolate chip and staring into his lap.

"Dimitri." He looks up at me.

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" The mask slides over his face, sealing all emotion somewhere deep inside.

"No."

"Says the man who's not eating his ice cream." I mean, I eat ice cream regardless of how I'm feeling, but sometimes when he's upset, he doesn't eat.

"I'm eating." He swirls his spoon through his bowl, and I just raise my eyebrows at him.

"Seriously, Comrade? I can tell when something's bothering you." I smirk at him. "It's one of the many things you love about me."

He stands abruptly, dumps his ice cream in the trash, and marches out the door, letting it bang shut behind him. The girl behind the counter frowns after him, and with a quick apology, I rush out after him. He's leaning against the little blue car, his elbows resting on the roof, shoving his toes into the dirt. Without a word, I wrap my arms around him, leaning into his chest.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

He sighs. "Why do you still want me? Why did you want me to begin with? And now- I have blood on my hands. The things I've done...the things I've wanted to do. Sometimes..." he hesitates, "sometimes I still feel that other version of me. Sometimes I get so angry, Roza. Like- like I could kill someone, something." He jerks away from me, running his fingers through his hair.

"But you don't."

He turns on me, almost yelling. "Of course not! I would never, not after everything. I'll never be that monster again."

"And that's why. That's why I want you. Why I've always wanted you. Because no matter how hard things get, you fight to be stronger than them. Because I need you to hold me when I have nightmares. Because I need someone to laugh with and make fun of and argue with. Because I need you. Or... because I'm better with you."

"How can you look at me like that when you know what I've done?"

I lace my fingers behind his neck. "I'm in love with you, Dimitri Belikov. Don't you dare try to stop me."

"I killed a girl. She looked a bit like you. She had a baby in her arms, but I ripped out her throat. Just because." He chokes over the words, forcing them from his mouth.

"Stop." I pull him down to meet my eyes. "Stop doing that to yourself. You can't help what you did. You couldn't control yourself then. It wasn't you. And now you have to choose to move on, to forgive yourself for mistakes that you didn't consciously make."

"I don't know if I can."

I brush my fingers over his jaw. "Well, I have. And you know you can do anything I can."

"Except that time when we had a contest to see who could eat more donuts." A little light comes back into his eyes at the memory, and I burst out laughing.

"I forgot about that! You ate five and then threw them up!"

He rolls his eyes, "And you ate seven because you wanted more even after I lost."

"Hey, donuts are my main source of energy. And happiness. And life." I sigh dramatically.

"And here I was thinking I made you happy." He shakes his head, pulling those sad puppy eyes.

"You know you do." I reach up and press my mouth to his, tangling my fingers in his soft hair.

He pulls away after a moment. "Thank you, Roza."

I grin up at him, and he grins back. "Anytime, Comrade, though I think you owe me more ice cream after that."

A/N Thanks for reading guys! Let me know if you want more, or have any ideas you want me to write about!


	2. Home

DPOV

She looked at me, fear clouding her eyes, and took a step back. Something inside me broke because for a moment she saw me as the monster she'd almost convinced me I was free from.

"Roza." Her sweet name tore out of my mouth in a growl. And that was all it took. Every memory, every face came swarming back. Everything I'd been fighting had only been shoved into my subconscious, and now it was back.

"What — why are you here? It's the middle of the night, Dimitri."

I struggled to focus on what she was saying, on how her mouth moved. "I heard you scream, I thought…"

She shrugged. "A rat ran out next to my foot. It surprised me, but I'm fine." She paused. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine." She stood there in a too big t-shirt and tiny red shorts, slender arms dangling by her sides. Her hair was tangled. Her mascara was smeared beneath her eyes. "Why were you up?"

She tipped her chin back to look up at me. "No reason." She glanced away. "Just couldn't sleep."

The way she twisted her hair around her finger, leaning away from me, told me she was lying. Or maybe she was just afraid of me. "Is there anything I can do?" I reached towards her, but stopped, my hand suspended in the air. She wouldn't want me to touch her.

"No. Go back to bed." I nodded slowly. She must have seen my shoulders sag, because as I reached for the door, she called me back. "Dimitri?"

"Yes?" I turned, too eager. She grabbed my hand, the one I'd held out to her, and pressed her lips against it.

"Sleep well."

I crawled back into my bed, but couldn't sleep. The smell of her strawberry lip gloss lingered on my hand, and I breathed her in. She was afraid of me. But she touched me. She kissed me. She's always been brave. She still sees the monster in me. My thoughts warred each other, fighting for my attention. And then they were gone.

My door creaking open jolted me awake. "Hey, Comrade!" Rose's smile glowed in bright contrast from the night before. "I think the snow's melted enough for us to keep driving! We'll be home in no time!"

"Home?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She pulled a donut from the bag hooked over her arm and bit off half of it. "I like to think your home is my home too," she mumbled. I couldn't help but grin at her. "Besides, your mama loves me."

"How could she not?" Her face froze. I knew the same four words were echoing through both of our minds. Love fades. Mine has. We'd never talked about it again. Not after that night. She hadn't run away, because no matter how much I hurt her, she never stopped loving me. I didn't deserve that. No one deserves her. "I lied to you. And I'm so sorry."

"What?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Real love doesn't fade."

"Is that what we had?" she bit her trembling lip.

"My love for you never faded. I was just a coward." Tears started in my eyes, and I tried to blink them back. "I wish I could take it back. I wish. If I could undo anything, it would be that. I hurt so many people, Roza, but I most regret hurting you." My voice broke. " My home will always be yours, as long as you want it. My heart will always be yours, whether you want it or not."

She looked at me for a long time. She ate the other half of her donut. And I chuckled. And she threw herself onto the bed, wrapping her arms around my neck, melting our lips together. She tasted like chocolate and strawberry lip gloss. She felt real. I loved her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" My mind was numb from the kiss, but she kept talking.

"For the truth. For coming back to me." She ran her fingers over my chest. "You can kiss me again now." Her wide brown eyes flicked to my mouth, and I laughed again. And then I kissed her, winding her hair around my fingers, wrapping a hand around her waist. Her mouth was so warm and soft. She broke away.

"Let's go home, Dimitri." I kissed her fingers and let her drag me out of bed. Home.


	3. Walking away?

****

**A/N- Here's another one-shot. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but let me know what you think and if I should write more!**

"Leave."

I freeze, watching him, debating.

"I said, leave! Get out of here, Rose. I don't want you." His eyes are dark, angry. I step towards him, of course. As if I'd do what I was told.

"Would you listen to me for once?" His fists are clenched, but I can see the fear in his eyes. Fear of losing control.

I wrap my fingers around his clenched hands and rise on my toes to see his face. "I'm not leaving right now," I smirk at him. "And I recall you saying you always want me."

He doesn't look at me. Jerking away, he tears down the hall, his strides long and even. I didn't leave, so he had to. I sigh.

A half hour later, I know where to find him — hunched over his desk, tapping his pen against his lips.

"Dimitri." He doesn't lift his head. My stomach twists. I remember when he couldn't take his eyes off of me. Now…. "I brought you dinner." I set the box of Chinese food in front of him. No response. I hesitate. "Did you want to talk over the plan for tomorrow?"

"I'm not going with you anymore. The Queen requested my presence. There's nothing to discuss."

I put my hands on my hips. "And you didn't think I needed to know that?"

"Someone would have informed you by morning, Guardian Hathaway. It's not my responsibility." He scribbles something and turns his gaze back to the screen in front of him.

"Not that you'd keep your responsibilities to me." Viciously, my mind turns, hoping to find anything to say that will make him react.

"What?" Finally, those dark eyes meet mine.

I lean towards him. "You promised me so much. You lied."

Here comes the mask of indifference, even stronger than before.

I step back, biting my lip. "But I should've known not to trust you. Everyone told me I shouldn't be with you. I should've listened."

"Maybe you should have." His fingers slide over the keys as he thinks. I wish those fingers would touch me again.

"Do you wish I had?" I study him as something changes in his face — the clench of his jaw loosens and his lashes lower. But he doesn't answer. "I've never been good at listening."

"I know."

"You used to love that about me."

"That was before."

"Before you stopped caring?"

He slams a fist on the desk, and I jolt a little. "Before I became a monster!"

"You're not a monster now. Just a jerk, an idiot, and a liar."

"Then what are you doing here?" He comes around me, reaching for the door.

"Do you hate me, Dimitri?" I can't help the way my voice trembles, and he can't help the way he freezes at my words.

"Roza." That word slices through both of us, but he keeps going. "I don't hate you. Please just go."

My voice erupts out of me as I shove him back against the wall. "No! You don't get to keep treating me like this! You loved me once, Dimitri, and I know you don't anymore but that doesn't give you the right to push me around and disrespect me!"

He grabs both my wrists and flips us so I'm against the wall. "You don't know anything." I squirm under his stare. "I'm a mess, Rose. I shouldn't love you or want you or look at you. God knows I shouldn't touch you." But his fingers trail down my arm.

"Maybe — maybe I want you to." He tips his head back at my admission, swallowing.

"I can't do that. I can't hurt you again."

I roll my eyes. "You've been hurting me every day. Every time I see you."

"Then maybe I'm the one who needs to leave."

No. No. He. No. Stay. I tug his shirt. "Kiss me, Dimitri." He doesn't move, only releases a heavy breath, and watches me with those dark eyes. I wait. I'm always waiting, it seems. Always hoping he'll come back to me. Maybe he never will. My heart hurts it's beating so fast. Kiss me, I think. Just kiss me.

He doesn't. And somehow my mind pushes away all the sting of rejection and all of the anger and propels me forward. I wind my arms around his neck, my fingers through his hair, and press my lips against his, gently, patiently, hoping still.

He clutches me to him, kissing me back, sweeter, slower. And then stops, with a ragged breath.

"I don't deserve this, Roza."

"I love you, Dimitri."

 **xx**

 **PrincessDOOM (Please review fam!)**


End file.
